1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a back projection apparatus for color image reproduction using three cathode ray tubes each producing a different primary color image, and is directed more particularly to a back projection screen suitable for reproducing a color image without color-shading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use a back projection apparatus using a cylindrically lenticulated lens for projecting an enlarged image on a screen from an image source. Conventionally, only one image source is used. However, in the case of using a cathode ray tube as the image source, a single cathode ray tube is insufficient to provide an adequate brightness. It is also known in the art to use a plurality of cathode ray tubes as image sources and to project on a screen an image synthesized by half-mirrors. In this case, a sufficient brightness can not be obtained owing to the loss of light by the half-mirrors.